flashmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Ep.: Farewell! Our Home Planet
is the fiftieth and final episode of Choushinsei Flashman. Synopsis The Flashmen's time is running out! Will they be able to destroy what remains of Mess before the Anti-Flash Phenomenon consumes them? Plot 10 hours left until the Anti-Flash Phenomenon kills the Flashmen. In the meadow where Ra Deus had just been defeated, his broken mask is reconstituted by Keflen, who fuses Kuragen with it to create The Demoss, Mess' last-ditch effort to take over Earth. The Flashmen are still resting up, but Jin decides to leave for battle, despite their failing health. He and Dai reinforce their willingness to protect the Earth by destroying Mess once and for all. 8 hours left. In the Flash King, the team sets off to fight The Demoss. In the meantime, the Tokimura family finds their old, ruined house and discovers that Sara is their long-lost daughter, as they read a note left by her, wishing them well as she heads off to that which may be her final battle. Everyone is distraught with the new knowledge, especially Dr. Tokimura, who knows exactly how much time Sara has. The battle against The Demoss is going badly for the Flashmen, because the monster is capable of absorbing the robot's energy. They decide to attack with the Super Cosmo Flash, but the Cosmo Sword breaks on contact, and The Demoss brings the Flash King down. 6 hours left. Growing weakened by the hour and without the Flash King, Sara's teammates find out her family ties to the Tokimuras (it is presumed she told them). They ask why she kept it secret, and Sara says that, while she is happy to know who her parents are, she would not be completely satisfied as her friends still don't know who their own parents are. Dai then puts her doubts to rest, affirming that just the fact that she found out who her parents are should make her happy, and that's what counts. With the threat of The Demoss still looming, Jin rallies the Flashmen back into the fight, promising to take Sara to her true family once it all is over. 4 hours left. The Flashmen call up the Flash Titan, which forms into the Titan Boy. The Demoss keeps on absorbing their energy and brushing off their attacks, but the Flashmen, unwilling to give up the fight, pull back to form the Great Titan. Red Flash, defiantly, states that if The Demoss wants to drain their energy, they will give him everything he can take and more, and start firing a massive Titan Nova at The Demoss; predictably, the monster absorbs all the energy from the attack, but eventually it's so much for it that The Demoss bursts into nothingness, much to Keflen and Nefel's shock. 2 hours left. The Flashmen are severely weakened, both from the grueling battle and the Anti-Flash Phenomenon, but there is still Keflen to be taken care of. They invade the Mess' downed mothership, fighting off Zolors and the traps set by Keflen, even as the clock ticks their lives away. 20 minutes left. The Flashmen finally get to Keflen, and Nefel steps forward to fight the team. Green, Blue, Yellow and Pink divert Nefel's attention by fighting her while Red Flash moves in to kill Keflen with the Prism Seiken, but Nefel quickly races in and takes the attack, tearfully bidding her "father" farewell as she dies. Enraged, Keflen attacks the team, but Red Flash fights back and manages to wound Keflen mortally. Before he can deliver the killing blow, Keflen bargains with them, claiming that he knows a way to keep them on Earth: by using his Biomollecular Synthesizer, their bodies could be rid of the Anti-Flash and they could stay on Earth for as long as they desire. Everyone stands silent for a few moments, until Yellow Flash, the one who seems to have the most to lose, having discovered her true family (which is, at that exact moment, looking for her outside, calling out her name), destroys the Synthesizer with her Prism Shooter, stating that they would not stoop to the Mess' level, if only to follow their hearts' desires. With his dying breath, Keflen curses them and causes the ship to self-destruct. The Flashmen manage to narrowly escape the destruction, but they only have five minutes of life left. The pain is too excruciating for them to even move, but the Star Condor, piloted by Mag, arrives in time to pick them up. Sara tearfully bids farewell to her family, as the Flashmen are beamed up to the Star Condor, just seconds before their time limit is up. The Tokimuras only arrive in time to see the Star Condor flying off into space, and say their goodbyes to her. Sara looks sadly as planet Earth is left behind, but she pledges to return to Earth and reunite with her family someday. Jin goes on to say that they all will return together, cheering everyone up. As the Star Condor heads off, back to planet Flash, the Flashmen, placed in suspended animation, remember the good times and adventures they lived this last year. Meanwhile on Earth, spring has come again, and the flowers blossom, perhaps knowing that the planet will be ready to welcome warmly its lost children, whenever they return... Cast *Touta Tarumi as Jin/Red Flash *Kihachirō Uemura as Dai/Green Flash *Yasuhiro Ishiwata as Bun/Blue Flash *Youko Nakamura as Sara/Yellow Flash *Mayumi Yoshida as Lou/Pink Flash *Koji Shimizu as Great Doctor Lee Keflen *Sayoko Hagiwara as Ley Nefel *Hiroko Maruyama as Mag (voice) *Akira Ishihama as Dr. Tokimura *Tamie Kubota as Setsuko Tokimura *Yayoi Sato as Midori Tokimura *Megumi Kiyotou as Kaori Tokimura Notes *This is the first final episode in Sentai history to have a special ending; instead of merely the end of the show and the credits before the new series preview, the final credits were aired as a scroll on the screen similar to the end credits of a movie; this was followed by a special preview of a new series in place of closing credits and the first episode preview. However, Toei did not keep the format on subsequent viewings outside the first airing, editing out the credits and showing the standard ending after the end of the final episode. However the special final episode ending would become a standard in Sentai, with every series from Liveman (except Magiranger) having a special final episode ending before the final trailer for the next Sentai premiering the following week. Category:Choushinsei Flashman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Season Finales